Gostaria de um chá?
by otome07
Summary: Era para ser apenas um chá com um colega militar. Mais será que ele era mesmo apenas seu colega? Resumo podre, fic melhor. Fic EdxRoy


**FMA não me pertence. :)  
**

**Minha primeira fic - . Pra essa fic eu me inspirei em umas imagens. 1 do mangá e outras yaoi que eu achei. Se o autor(a) das imagens relacionar a imagem a esta fic e não gostar, por favor me avise que eu retirarei a fic.**

**EdxRoy. Sim, yaoi. Se não goste, que por favor não leia. Deixa review? -**

**Ela não é uma songfic, mais eu coloquei no final uma musiquinha que eu achei que combinou com a fic -**

Eram sete da manhã e Ed estava atrasado (como sempre) e precisava entregar um relatório ao Coronel Mustang.

- Ed...

- Hm? voz de sono

- São sete da manhã mano.

- Aaaaaaahhhhh! Ed se levanta correndo da cama e vai pegando tudo que vê pela frente Eu to atrasado.

- De novo não x.x Vou preparar o café.

Ed pegou suas coisas e rumou para o quartel.

- Aqui está o relatório.

- Está atrasado Fullmetal. u.ú

- Que seja – respondeu o loiro com impaciência.

- Eu nunca pensei que diria isso chibi, mas o relatório está ótimo.

- Que bicho te mordeu hoje para você estar tão feliz?

- Simples: Eu não tenho trabalho e meus subordinados estão de folga. – riu Roy colocando os pés sobre a mesa.

- A vida deve estar boa para você, não?

- Estaria melhor com você – sussurrou baixinho

- O que disse? .-.

- Nada. Erm... Ed, gostaria de tomar um chá em minha casa mais tarde?

- Ah, Claro eu adoraria – disse vermelho

No hotel onde os irmãos estavam hospedados...

- Al, vou dar uma volta e não sei quando eu volto.

- Tudo bem, mas vê se não se mete em encrenca.

- Miau :3

Ed tentou se arrumar com mais cautela que o normal. "Que bobeira, eu só vou tomar um chá" pensou.

- Tchau Al, tchau bola de pelo. – disse afagando o gato do irmão.

- Miau

* * *

Ed estava a caminho da casa de Roy quando começou um temporal daqueles.

toca a campainha

- Boa noite chi... O que aconteceu com você? O.O

- O mundo resolveu desabar quando eu estava vindo para cá ¬¬'

- Entre. Eu te empresto uma roupa. – disse rindo

depois de se secar e trocar de roupa

- A roupa...

- O que tem ela?

- Tá grande

- O que você queria? Você é um chibi u.u

"Chibi é a vó" pensou o loiro irritado

- Venha o chá está pronto.

Após uma conversa descontraída sobre os mais tipos de assuntos (desde corpos esculturais até fofocas sobre militares) Roy começou a bocejar.

- Acho melhor eu ir. Você já está com sono.

- São 00:30, está muito tarde. Pode ficar, eu arrumo uma cama para você.

- Não, eu não quero incomodar.

- Shh. Não discuta – disse Roy colocando o dedo sobre a boca macia do loiro.

- Tá bom. Já que você insiste – disse Ed vermelho.

Depois de pegar travesseiros, lençóis e etc.

- Aqui está sua cama chibi.

- Obrigada. Boa noite

- Boa noite.

Roy acordou no meio da noite pára beber água. Como ele iria passar por onde Ed estava dormindo, ele foi olhar se estava tudo bem. Ed estava sentado no sofá com uma almofada no peito chorando.

- Está tudo bem chibi? – perguntou Roy com a voz preocupada.

- Eu... Eu...

- Eu?

- Tive um pesadelo x.x

- E o que aconteceu nele? – Roy sentou e olhou nos olhos molhados do loiro.

- Eu era pequeno e eu havia transmutado um cavalinho para minha mãe. Então fui até ela. Ela pegou o brinquedo e disse "Você é capaz de fazer este objeto perfeito, mais você não foi capaz de me transmutar direito." Então eu lembrei outra vez de quando eu e o Al tentamos transmuta - lá.

Naquele instante Ed colocou as mãos sobre o rosto e começou a chorar ainda mais. Roy secou suas lágrimas e o abraçou.

- Está tudo bem, eu estou aqui. – disse Roy beijando a testa do amado.

Ed olhou nos olhos do moreno, aproximou – se dele e o beijou. Um beijo quente, cheio de amor e carinho.

Roy olhou nos olhos do loiro e sorriu.

E como um impulso involuntário ele começou a desabotoar a camiseta do amado. Beijou o pescoço, ombro, tórax...

No outro dia eles acordaram abraçados.

Ed foi acordado com um beijo na nuca de Roy. No chão do quarto as roupas dele e do loiro estavam amarrotadas no chão.

* * *

**"I always needed time on my own**

**I never thought I'd need you there when I cry**

**And the days feel like years when I'm alone**

**And the bed where you lie**

**Is made up on your side...**

**...I've never felt this way before**

**Everything that I do**

**Reminds me of you**

**And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor**

**And they smell just like you**

**I love the things that you do"**

**"Eu sempre precisei de tempo para mim mesma**

**Eu nunca imaginei que eu precisaria de você**

**Quando eu choro**

**E os dias parecem anos**

**Quando eu estou sozinha**

**E a cama onde você deitava**

**Está arrumada ao seu lado...**

**...Eu nunca tinha me sentido dessa forma antes**

**E tudo que eu faço**

**Me lembra você**

**E as roupas que você deixou sobre o chão**

**Elas têm seu cheiro**

**Eu amo as coisas que você faz"**

**Avril Lavigne – When you're gone**


End file.
